symphogearfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gokuren Igalima
jest pierwszą charakterystyczną piosenką Kiriki Akatsuki wykonywaną w serii Senki Zesshō Symphogear G. Tekst |-|Kanji= 警告メロディー 死神を呼ぶ 絶望の夢Death13 レクイエムより 鋭利なエレジー 恐怖へようこそ 不条理な未来 叫んでみたけど ほんとは自分が許せない すべて刈り取り 積み上げたなら 明日へと変わるの? いますぐに just saw now 痛む間もなく 切り刻んであげましょう 信じ合って 繋がる真の強さを 勇気 と信じてく そう紡ぐ手 きっときっと まだ大丈夫、まだ飛べる 輝いた絆だよ さあ空に調べ歌おう キラービートMAX ボリュームフルテン 脳髄の隅まで教えるDeath 断頭の音階 背筋も凍る 冥府のマスカレード 交錯してく 刃の音が 何故か切ないラプソディーに 籠の中から 救ってあげる 両断のクチヅケで 叫んでみて call now 涙ごと全部 切り刻んであげましょう 伝えきれない ココロをいまぶつけよう 遠慮 なんていらない さあ試す愛 きっときっと そう「大好き」伝えたい 煌めいた運命に 嗚呼溶ける月と太陽 重ね合ったこの手は… 絶対離さない… いますぐに just saw now 痛む間もなく 切り刻んであげましょう 信じ合って 繋がる真の強さを 「勇気」と信じてく そう紡ぐ手 きっときっと まだ大丈夫、まだ飛べる 輝いた絆だよ さあ空に調べ歌おう |-|Romaji= Keikoku merodī shinigami wo yobu zetsubō no yume Death 13 Rekuiemu yori eiri na erejī kyōfu he yōkoso Fujōri na mirai sakende mita kedo honto wa jibun ga yurusenai Subete karitori tsumi ageta nara ashita he to kawaru no? Ima sugu ni just saw now itamu mamonaku Kirikizande agemashou Shinjiatte tsunagaru shin no tsuyosa wo Yūki to shinjiteku sō tsumugu te Kitto kitto mada daijōbu, mada toberu Kagayaita kizuna da yo sā sora ni shirabe utaou Kirābīto MAX boryūmufuruten Nōzui no sumi made oshieru Death Dantō no onkai sesuji mo kōru meifu no masukarēdo Kōsaku shiteku yaiba no oto ga naze ka setsunai rapusodī ni Kago no naka kara sukutte ageru ryōdan no kuchizuke de Sakende mite call now namida goto zenbu Kirikizande agemashou Tsutae kirenai kokoro wo ima butsukeyou "Enryo" nante iranai sā tamesu ai Kitto kitto sō "daisuki" tsutaetai Kirameita unmei ni ā tokeru tsuki to taiyō Kasane atta kono te wa... Zettai hanasanai... Ima sugu ni just saw now itamu mamonaku Kirikizande agemashou Shinjiatte tsunagaru shin no tsuyosa wo Yūki to shinjiteku sō tsumugu te Kitto kitto mada daijōbu, mada toberu Kagayaita kizuna da yo sā sora ni shirabe utaou |-|Tłumaczenie= Donośna melodia woła anioła śmierci; Zrozpaczony sen - Śmierć 13. Requiem od gwałtownej elegii zaprasza Cię do terroru Nieuzasadnionej przyszłości - krzyczę, ale prawdą jest, że Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę. Czy zbierzesz wszystko zanim jutro zostanie zmienione? Idź dalej, tylko spójrz teraz, zanim zostaniesz zraniony. Rozerwijmy to na strzępy. Wierząc w nasze więzi; Prawdziwą siła jest Odwaga i wola wiary, splatająca nasze dłonie. Na pewno, wciąż jestem w porządku, wciąż mogę latać. Niegdyś lśniące więzi śpiewają teraz melodię ku niebu. Zabójczy beat ustawiony na pełną głośność. Nauczę śmierć, aby przyprzeć twój mózg do muru. Dekapitująca skala muzyczna powoduje u dreszcze podczas Maskarady Hadesa. Przeplatające się dźwięki ostrzy tworzą Bolesną Rapsodię. Z wnętrza klatki, pomocy udzieli przecinający na pół pocałunek. Krzycz głośno, zawołaj łzy towarzyszące wszystkiemu. Rozerwijmy to na strzępy. Legenda to zbyt wiele, moje serce atakuje z wszystkim, co ma. Ograniczenia nie są konieczne. Teraz spróbuję miłości. Na pewno, tak, "Kocham Cię" jest tym, co pragnę przekazać. Lśniący los, tak, łączy razem słońce i księżyc. Nasze splecione razem dłonie... Nigdy Cię nie puszczę. Idź dalej, tylko spójrz teraz, zanim zostaniesz zraniony. Rozerwijmy to na strzępy. Wierząc w nasze więzi; Prawdziwą siła jest Odwaga i wola wiary, splatająca nasze dłonie. Na pewno, wciąż jestem w porządku, wciąż mogę latać. Niegdyś lśniące więzi śpiewają teraz melodię ku niebu. Audio Ciekawostki en:Gokuren Igalima Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki o charakterze Kategoria:Insert Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka